


Solly Went a Courting

by TheMockingDahila



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Boots and Bombs, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-14 03:39:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9158479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMockingDahila/pseuds/TheMockingDahila
Summary: Jane tries to ask Tavish out. Will he succeed? $5 commission from tumblr.





	

**Author's Note:**

> You want a $5 commission too? Let me know! Shoot me a message!

“Another day, another furlough.”

Tavish DeGroot, the RED Demoman, was enjoying one of his rare days off. The sun was shining, and there wasn’t a single cloud in the sky. Taking a break from his book, he looked up to the blue sky. What a beautiful day. How did he manage to get so lucky? Days off were rare and here was, enjoying a picture perfect day. The warm sun was making sleepy, he almost closed his eye to take a nap.

“AHEM!”

Tavish jumped slightly. Looking to the side, he saw the BLU Soldier standing there. He wasn’t wearing his helmet. Tavish found this a bit odd because the Soldier rarely removed his helmet. Soldier was holding some flowers, and there were some chocolate bars.

“I have come to court you!” Soldier declared.

“Court me?” Tavish cocked his head. “What do you mean?”

“I am going to begin,” Soldier ignored Tavish as he reached into his pocket and pulled out some notecards. “You may fall from the sky, you may fall from a tree, but the best way to fall is in love with me.”

Pick-up lines.

Solider was using pick-up lines.

Tavish stifled a laugh. Oh god, why did he find this adorable? Better yet, why did he find this ridiculous, loud, overly American man charming? Jane was by no means an easy-going person. He was extremely loud and abrasive. But Jane was also earnest and sometimes innocent. There was also Jane’s honesty that Tavish appreciated. Not everyone appreciated someone who would be brutally honest, but Tavish did.

“Guess what I'm wearing? The smile you gave me.”

“Oh, jesus.” Tavish chuckled.

“If I could rearrange the alphabet, I'd put U and I together.”

“Jane, that’s enough. You can stop with the pick-up lines.” Tavish said.

“Ah, so I have won over with my wordplay?” Jane smiled.

God, that smile. Tavish couldn’t laugh. He didn’t want to hurt Jane’s feelings. Yes, Jane was an adult, but he was trying so hard to impress Tavish.

“Yes, you won me over. I’m swooning over here.”

“Fantastic! I will make sure Scout knows that his pick-up lines were a success! Now, I will shower you with gifts!”

Jane held the flowers out in one hand and the chocolate bars in another. Tavish got a good look at the flowers. They were lovely flowers for the most part, but they looked a bit crumpled. The red roses Jane had bought were also missing a few petals. Of course, Tavish wasn’t going to say anything. As the saying went, it was the thought that counts. Graciously, he took the gifts from Jane, and the other man’s smile seemed to grow.

“I did not know what kind of chocolates you would prefer so I bought many kinds. Spy said that it is customary to bring chocolates and flowers.”

“Thank you, Jane,” Tavish set the gifts down. “But you know, if you want to ask me out, all you have to do is ask.”

“I did? But I thought there were customs.”

“There are, but I’m a simple man. All you have to do is just ask me out.”

“What if you say no?”

“Do think I’ll say no.”

“Yes because you are out of my league.”

Well, that was news to Tavish. Since when was he out of Jane’s league?

“What makes you say that?”

“Because you are handsome and perfect and I am not.”

“Jane, that’s not true. Besides, you’re pretty cute yourself.”

Jane’s cheeks turned red. Tavish smiled, waiting for Jane to say the words. The American gave a deep breath.

“Would you go out with me?” He asked.

“I’d love too. Name the time and place.”

“Do you want to go out with me?”

“Yes Jane, I do.”

“Um…..do you like ribs? I know a place in town. They make the best goddamn ribs in the whole United States.”

“I love ribs. When do you want to go?”

“Could we go now?”

“Sure,” Tavish said with a smile.

 


End file.
